sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Diamond (Meowelody)
Red Diamond is a neutral gem, though affiliated with Homeworld, and confirmed not to be a fusion. He has currently not appeared. Appearance Gem =Red Diamond has soft red skin with messy crimson hair, donning loose cyan, luminous chains around his neck in similarity to a necklace. His irises are a shade of carmine with diamond-shaped pupils - a common feature with diamonds. They also sport an amaranth neckerchief. Furthermore, they have a crimson shirt with the same neon chains firmly around their shoulders, navel, and wrists. The shirt has scarlet circles in an overlapping pattern around the elbows and waist, too. In the middle of the torso is where their gem is located - and its armor. The hem is ripped around the waist. They also don a translucent, scarlet umbrella skirt above an opaque, shorter crimson skirt with a black diamond pattern. They have the reoccurring chains trapped around their knees. Their choice of footwear is pointed maroon boots. |-|AI = Red Diamond, as an AI, shares the same design as his physical form. However, his entire form is tinted vermillion and has a faint static effect. Personality Red Diamond is apathetic and loves to play around. They are intriguingly childish, though this is well mixed with a teasing - and generally rude - side. Having spent years as a ruler with no setbacks, they are obsessed with gaining this power in the real world, and lust after any opportunity for it. He will not stop or have remorse if it means he gains more power or attention. They have a deity (God) complex, to be very simple. This personality has slightly faded away as of his debut, due to Steven's influence on him. Relationships To be added. Backstory Red Diamond is a project set by the Great Diamond Authority to revive Pink Diamond, in a sense. With the missing Diamond, their numbers had been limited; they have set out to reverse this. He was created in a simulation where he had control of everything, to get used to his vast power upcoming. This did not go as intended and he became too much of a megalomaniac, as he had no peers for him to grow empathy. The Diamonds did not notice this. He kept on growing as a Diamond himself, creating more of a form and personality. He was eventually let out for the first time - this was a bad decision. Havoc reigned for days as everyone attempted to contain him. You see, he had been violently attacking Homeworld. He had been captured and had been reprogrammed to be less ferocious. Red Diamond is currently out on Earth, learning empathy. He had been released by the Crystal Gems before briefly defeating them in a spar, being unofficially recruited by them. He returns with them to Earth. Abilities He has all the regular abilities of a gem, including but not limited to, superhuman statistics and shapeshifting. Her shapeshifting is completely disabled at the benefit of further superhuman strength. Skillset Whip/Flail Proficiency - Red Diamond owns the ability to easily use whips and flails of sorts. This is due to his pseudo weapon. Cyan Chain - To make up for his lack of an official weapon, he will usually wield the chain around his neck as a whip of sorts. He will sometimes manipulate its form to become a flail. Unique Abilities Cloning - Red Diamond can clone himself up to four times, each clone weakening his (and each others) strength. Trivia *To be added. Gemology Red diamonds are one of the rarest varieties of diamonds. To be added. Gemstones Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Fanons Category:Fanon Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Diamonds Category:Meowelody's Property Category:Approved Characters